


Firsts

by maraudersdrarry



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersdrarry/pseuds/maraudersdrarry
Summary: Lou's perspective of the story of all her firsts with Debbie Ocean.





	Firsts

It was falling apart. Lou's team was fucking the whole thing up. Leah didn't hold the conversation long enough, which led to Henry not being alone in the elevator, which was about to lead to the whole team being caught. 

"What do I do?" Leah's voice whispered in Lou's earpiece.

"Stay put," said Lou. "Don't let Williams out of your sight. If he gets up, stop him. Keep him talking. That's all you can do for now."

Lou bit her lip, her heart rate was speeding up. She would not go to jail on this one, but the more Lou thought, the less she could see it working.

Lou scanned the room. No one seemed to notice her panic, but when Lou scanned it a second time, there was a woman, with her hand halfway in the mint bowl, squinting at her.

Through her earpiece, Lou was listening to Henry try to bullshit his way through his reason for being in the elevator to the bank manager, when the woman pulled her hand out of the mint bowl and started approaching her.

"You need help," the woman said. She didn't say it as a question.

"No, I'm just waiting until the line gets a little shorter and then I'll-"

"What's your share? Give me half and I'll get you out of this mess,"

"How did you-"

"What's your share?" the woman insisted again.

"One million," Lou said.

The woman scoffed. 

"Weak," she said. "Anyway, you see the camera at five o'clock? If we block it for around five minutes, then the guy who went down in the elevator with one of your idiots will get off and come back up."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Lou asked, ignoring the part where this woman somehow knew Henry was on the elevator. 

But instead of answering, the woman stuck her hand into her mouth, took out the gum Lou didn't realize she was chewing, and hurled it. It stuck right on the lens of the camera.

Lou glanced around. No one had noticed.

She decided to trust this woman. And an hour later, Lou, her team, and the mystery woman were driving away. No police were following, and the bank had lost four million dollars.

They pulled into a parking garage, where everyone's cars were waiting for them. Each one of the team took a duffle bag and disappeared with nothing more than a head nod. Lou was left with a bag, and a woman whom she owed five hundred thousand dollars.

"The plan was good," said the woman. "You just don't know how to put a team together. I know how, and I want you on mine."

"What's the job?" Lou asked. The woman was obviously good at what she did. If the job was good, Lou would most likely accept.

"Four people and sixteen million dollars. Targetting a shipment of money coming in from a Europe currency converter. Are you in, or out?"

Lou technically didn't need the money. The five hundred thousand would be plenty for a while. But the rush of the job was what she needed. The rush of the job with people that knew what they were doing was what she needed.

"I'm in," Lou said.

"Great. Drive us back to your place and I'll explain. Oh, and I'm Debbie by the way."

"I'm Lou."

They shook hands, got in the car, and Lou started to drive.

~

Lou and Debbie shared a champagne bottle after Debbie finished explaining. It was genius. The heist was genius. There was no stone uncovered in the plan. It was quick, sharp, and flawless.

They were on Lou's couch as they watched the news and drank. The bank robbery was being covered, but they weren't even close to solving it.

"I owe you one," Lou said. "Thanks for getting me out of that shit-show."

"No problem. But speaking of owing me..." Debbie trailed off.

"I'll prepare your bag. I assume you have a place to stay?" Lou put her glass down and started to get up.

"Yeah, but I thought we could start early tomorrow, and I live downtown. I can just stay here and sleep on this couch."

She was being very forward. Lou didn't mind, though. If she cared, she'd be forward about kicking Debbie out. 

"I'll grab you a blanket and some pajamas," Lou said. Debbie nodded as she took a sip of champagne, and Lou started up the stairs.

Lou changed into her own pajamas which was a t-shirt and boxers from Target. She carried the same thing, plus a blanket back downstairs for Debbie. Lou dumped the stuff down on the couch next to her, and completely shamelessly, Debbie started to change right in front of Lou. Lou quickly darted her eyes away from Debbie's figure.

"What?" Debbie asked. "Afraid of a little skin?"

Lou looked up at Debbie's half-naked body not knowing what to say. She was usually the most confident one in the room, she wasn't used to being one-upped. Lou settled on a grin, and leaving her eyes on Debbie as she finished changing.

"Let me know if you need anything," Lou said, turning around to head back up to her room. She mentally kicked herself. Lou needed to show Debbie she wasn't a wimp, and so far, she had been acting like a softie.

"I will," Debbie's voice carried over to the stairs.

Lou bit the inside of her cheek, then went upstairs to bed.

~

Lou jumped awake, and smashed her head into Debbie's. Debbie flinched away, and both women groaned, clutching their heads.

"What. The fuck. Were you doing?" Lou asked. She sat up, still in bed, and turned on her bedside lamp. Debbie was dressed in her clothes from the previous day.

"Waking you up. Oops."

"Oops indeed," said Lou, but she couldn't help but smile. 

Debbie smiled back, and the two fell into a fit of giggles. Debb die's laugh was quiet, and her smile was broad. It didn't fit what Lou had seen of her, but she liked it.

"Okay," said Debbie. "We need two more people. One hacker and someone to be on the boat with us. Know anyone good?"

"I know a few hackers," Lou said, going through the people she had worked with in her head. "I'll make some calls."

"Perfect. I'll make some calls too. We'll check back in twenty," and without another word, Debbie was gone from Lou's room, without even bothering to close the door behind her. 

Lou smirked.

~

Twenty minutes later, Lou made her way downstairs, her burner phone still in hand, ready to deliver good news to Debbie. But when Lou got down to her living room, Debbie was nowhere in sight.

And an hour later, she still wasn't there.

Lou paced, trying not to get angry. She had known this woman for no more than twelve hours, Debbie certainly didn't need to tell Lou where she was going and what she was doing. But Lou wanted her to.

She was probably just going to meet someone for the job, but Lou couldn't help but pace.

Thirty minutes later, Lou heard keys opening her front door. Lou rolled her eyes. Of course, Debbie had taken her keys. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Debbie yelled.

Lou let out a laugh, she couldn't help it. Lou turned around to see Debbie walking over, with a woman behind her.

"I found someone," Debbie said. "Her name is Tammy, and she's pissed off, so be careful,"

"I'm not pissed off!" Said Tammy. "I just don't understand why you couldn't have at least let me steal the stuff before you tried to recruit me for stealing MORE stuff," Tammy crossed her arms.

"I'm Lou," Lou said tentatively.

"Hello, Lou. It's a pleasure," Tammy said.

There was a silence, where Tammy crossed her arms, and Lou wasn't sure whether to smile or not.

"Have you two worked together before?" Lou asked.

"No! Apparently, she was on a walk, and just stumbled upon me running a job that she thought she could totally INTERRUPT."

"...That's kind of how we met," Lou said. "Did you-"

"I guess it's just in my blood to be nearby when scams are going on," Debbie shrugged.

"Your blood?" Lou asked.

"I'm an Ocean."

"Oh," Lou said. "OH. Cool. So Danny Ocean, one of the best heist runners maybe ever, is your..."

"Brother," Debbie replied with a nod. "What, did I grow a second head, or something? Stop staring at me, both of you!"

Lou looked down, blushing. A member of the Ocean family had witnessed her completely screw up a job. But the same member of the Ocean family also leaned over her whole body to wake her up, and called her honey. 

"I just remembered," Lou said looking back up at Debbie, who was smirking. "I found us a hacker."

~

 

The hacker's name was Tyler, and he was sixteen. A child. Still in high school. But Lou trusted him completely, and after Debbie and Tammy saw what he could do, they were sold.

Later that night, Lou was alone. Debbie had gone home, Tammy had gone home, and Tyler had gone home, back to his own apartment where he practically raised his sister. Lou was sat on her couch, in the same spot that twenty-four hours ago she and Debbie had drunk champagne and watched the news.

Lou tried not to think much, she didn't want to get attached to an Ocean. She might never see Debbie again after two weeks when the job was taking place.

So, Lou didn't think. She drank a little wine, enough to make her tired, and went to bed.

~

Tammy was in charge of getting and building the shit they needed. Meanwhile, Tyler was tracking the shipment, which had un-docked the day before. Lou's house had become the home-base. She had made everyone a key, and the whole team was constantly in and out.

Debbie was obviously the leader- if there was one- but unknowingly to both of them, Lou had become a leader too. They worked extremely well together, both giving orders, and keeping the other two working and on track. 

One night, Lou was alone with Debbie. They had just had a long day of getting things ready, and they were both tired, slumped on Lou's couch.

"So, Ms. Ocean," said Lou. "Ms. Perfect-Hesit-Family. Have you ever had a job go wrong?"

"Not yet," said Debbie. "Knock on wood," Debbie knocked her knuckles on the coffee table three times in quick succession.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"Well we've all had a little slip up here and there," said Debbie. "But I've never been caught. Have you?"

"Besides the trainwreck you saw the other day, and petty shoplifting from when I was a kid, nothing's ever gone wrong enough for me to get caught." 

The two talked for a bit, about their pasts, about the job that would be executed in two weeks, and about themselves. Lou felt calm around Debbie. Her usual hectic life seemed to slow down with every word they shared.

The conversation slowed down, and eventually stopped. There was a silence, where Lou yawned. She looked over to Debbie. When had they gotten so close? The couch was big, why were they sitting like that? Debbie was staring back, a glint in her eyes. Lou furrowed her brow in question, but then a silent understanding came about them. No words passed between the two before they were kissing. They were wet, sloppy, and fast-paced, Lou felt Debbie's hands on her neck and back. 

As quickly as it had started, it stopped. 

Debbie got up, grabbed her stuff, and left. Lou touched her lips. She wanted to smile, but she was afraid of what smiling meant. She could not fall for an Ocean, especially not Debbie Ocean. Lou tried to distract herself by cleaning the mess the group had made that day, but her mind returned to Debbie. Debbie's arms on her back and Debbie's mouth on her mouth.

Lou groaned. The next few days would be interesting.

~

And they were. Lou shared no glances with Debbie that were anything but professional. Debbie left quickly at the end of the day every time, which meant Lou had no time to talk to her. 

That was the first week.

The next week was worse. It started slow, Lou didn't even notice at first, but picked up. Tammy was definitely flirting with Debbie. And Debbie was definitely flirting back.

It made Lou furious, though she knew she technically had no right to be. But what kind of person makes out with you, and then flirts with someone else right in front of your face? Lou ground her teeth and clenched her jaw every time they brushed hands, or winked at each other, or traded "babe" and "sweetheart".

Eventually, Lou had enough. She made sure Debbie had to stay behind with a quick and easy "I need you to check something, Ocean". 

Debbie shut the door behind Tammy and Tyler, and lingered by it. Lou approached her, and Debbie raised her eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" Lou asked.

"Hm?" Debbie said, with a small smile.

"Why are you flirting non-stop with Tammy?" Lou wanted to get right to the point, she wouldn't try to dodge it.

"What is this, high school? I'm gonna do what I wanna do."

There was a silence. Lou could feel the anger creating heat in her cheeks. Lou looked at Debbie, who also seemed to have fire in her eyes. But the fire looked more like desire than anger.

"Well," Lou said, her tone swimming with suggestiveness. "What do you want to do right now?"

Lou watched Debbie's eyes slowly trail from Lou's shoes to her eyes. Their eyes were locked.

"I kind of want to rip your clothes off," said Debbie.

"Then do it,"

And so Debbie did.

They were kissing in the doorway when Lou's shirt came off. They were on the couch when everything else came off. None of it was romantic, it was all desire, and sexual tension that had been building up since they met. 

There were no words spoken between them, just groans and sighs and screams.

When they finished, they both got dressed, and Debbie started towards the door. Lou let her go, she had gotten what she wanted.

Debbie paused in the doorway.

"Tammy and I have a date tomorrow, by the way," said Debbie, and she closed the door behind her.

Lou heard Debbie's car start and pull out of the driveway. She sat up on the couch, seething.

Lou got up, kicked the couch, and stalked off to her room.

~

There were five days left before the job. Lou decided to stop caring.

~

There were four days until the job. Tyler asked Lou if she was okay. Sweet kid.

~

There were three days until the job. Debbie stayed behind to talk to Lou.

"What do you want, Ocean?"

"This job won't work if you're pissed at Tammy," Debbie said, walking over to the couch. Lou couldn't look at Debbie sitting on the same couch that a few days before they had been on doing extremely un-pure things to each other.

"I'm not mad at Tammy, I'm mad at you!"

"Now why is that?" Debbie said, running her fingers across the coffee table.

"You know why," Lou snarled.

"I'm gonna be frank with you, Lou," said Debbie. "I like Tammy. She's smart. But you're smarter."

Lou glared at Debbie.

"That's it? That's your whole speech?" Lou said. "I'm really touched, Deb, but you're gonna have to do a little better."

Debbie shifted, her hands were clasped in her lap. She almost looked nervous, which Lou had never seen before.

"What I'm saying," said Debbie. "Is that I don't want this to be our last job together."

"Is that a proposal?" asked Lou, still angry, but amused at Debbie's nervousness.

"Oh baby, I don't have a diamond yet," said Debbie, looking up at Lou. 

Lou crossed her arms.

"So what are we?" Lou asked. She can't fall for an Ocean. She can't fall for Debbie Ocean.

"I don't know," said Debbie, looking away from Lou for a moment. "Partners in crime?"

Lou smirked. She couldn't help it.

"So what you're saying is... finish this job and then see where that takes us?" Lou asked. She'd be content with that.

"Yeah," said Debbie, with what looked like a genuine smile on her face.

"And Tammy?" asked Lou, raising an eyebrow.

"She definitely doesn't like me like that," said Debbie. "I think I intimidate her too much."

"Oh is that so?" laughed Lou.

She smiled. Things were going to be good.

~

The job sailed smoothly. Tyler got the lights out with no problem which got the three women on the boat. From there, they carried out the heist like it was level one of candy crush. There were no problems, and they got away swiftly with sixteen million dollars.

They split up the cash, and then Tyler and Tammy were gone for the time being, which left Debbie and Lou alone in Lou's house. 

Then came the fun part. Watching the news was always Lou's favorite part. She loved the thrill of knowing something the police or FBI didn't.

Lou and Debbie were on the couch with the TV on. They were sitting close, but they weren't touching. Lou could smell Debbie's perfume.

Lou was playing with her hands. She didn't know what was going to happen next, and she was a little nervous. She glanced at Debbie out of the corner of her eyes. Debbie's legs were pulled up on the couch. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders, and there was a piece on her face that Lou thought about reaching out and tucking behind Debbie's ear, but she didn't.

Lou coughed, there was a tightness in her chest. She realized that the tightness was happiness, it was fondness, and it was possibly love. She told herself she wouldn't fall for an Ocean, but sitting there next to Debbie; Debbie who was smart, who was funny, who was cute and hot and beautiful, Lou realized she might have just fallen. 

She'd known Debbie for two weeks. An awfully short amount of time to say she loved her. But when you know, you know. And Lou knew.

"What?" Debbie asked.

"Huh?" Lou snapped out of her thoughts.

"You have this look on your face," Debbie smiled.

"I just-" Lou started. She looked at Debbie, who certainly didn't look like someone who just realized they were in love with their partner. Were they partners? Would they run more jobs together? Lou wasn't sure. "I'm just thrilled about the four million dollars sitting upstairs for me."

Debbie nodded.

"I'm gonna head home," said Debbie as she stood up and stretched.

Lou smiled and nodded, but she didn't want Debbie to leave. She didn't want Debbie to ever leave.

But Debbie went upstairs to grab her share, slipped her shoes on, and headed towards the door. 

"Bye, love," said Debbie as she closed the front door behind her. It shut with a snap.

Lou raised her hand to wave at no one.

"Bye," she whispered.

~

Lou didn't hear from Debbie for the next couple of days. She had grown accustomed to Debbie showing up at her house every day to work on the job, but the job was over, and Debbie hadn't shown. But why should she? She didn't technically have any reason to. 

The team had been using burner phones to contact each other, but for the most part, everything was said and done in person, so Lou had no way to contact Debbie. She didn't know where she lived, it had never come up, and they had thrown all of their burner phones away.

Neither Tammy nor Tyler showed up either. Lou wasn't as surprised, but a part of her even missed them.

Time passed. Lou rarely left her house, she wanted to be there if Debbie showed up, but Debbie never did. Lou was heartbroken at first, she thought they had something. Then she was angry, what right did Debbie have to lead her on, say they were going to do more jobs together, possibly be more than what they were, and then leave like that?

Debbie said she had never been caught, but Lou had the news on every day, just in case.

Then, came the tears. Lou tried not to cry, she didn't want to make the situation more dramatic than it was, but she missed Debbie. The solitude was driving her crazy. She missed Debbie coming in every day wearing something that showed off her figure, or with her hair thrown up in a high pony that showed off her cheekbones, or even in sweatpants that made Lou want to be with her day and night. She missed Debbie's quick and smart humor, her confidence, and her voice. So, Lou was pouring cereal for herself when she broke down. She cried, trembling, and held her head in her hands.

Lou would have to get over Debbie Ocean.

She started leaving the house for short bursts, but always found herself going back in a hurry to make sure she didn't miss Debbie. Lou knew it was pathetic, but she couldn't stop herself.

Lou needed to distract herself, and the only way she knew how to was to run another job. But the only thing she could come up with was a bank, which was boring. She wanted something interesting, like Debbie, like Debbie's heists.

So, she waited until she figured it out, which she did. She would steal Zachary Token's new collection from backstage after it walked the runway. It was risky, bold, and probably impossible.

But planning heists was what Lou was best at. The collection was premiering in six months, which gave her exactly that to plan.

It almost made her forget about Debbie, there were times when it did, which made Lou worry. She couldn't work at her best if the whole thing was a distraction.

Two months since Lou had last seen Debbie passed, and the heist was coming together. Lou started to put together a team.

_The plan was good, you just don't know how to put a team together. I know how, and I want you on mine._

Lou remembered those words, which Debbie had told her months before. Debbie was right, of course. Lou had trouble getting a team together. She wondered if she should just drop the whole thing and rob a bank instead, or not rob anything and start a different hobby.

The ridiculousness of the past few months set in. What the fuck was Debbie doing? Debbie was the one with the power. Debbie was the one who could show up, or not show up, and she chose to not show up. And what was Lou doing instead of trying to find her? Planning a heist which was nearly impossible, which would most likely have her end up in jail.

Lou had thought about trying to find Debbie, she even tried for a bit. But Debbie had no social media, and that was about all Lou could base her search off of. She wasn't the kind of criminal who could find someone.

Lou kept working. She kept planning. She kept thinking. Eventually, a team started to come together. But as that was happening, Lou started to lose interest and drive. She asked herself why she was trying to pull this heist. And there was not a good answer, which doesn't make for a good heist.

Lou went out one morning for coffee. She could feel the bags under her eyes. She walked into the Starbucks and did a double take. There, sitting at a table on her laptop, was Debbie Ocean. Or was it? Lou blinked, she had thought she'd seen Debbie all the time when she went out, but there was no mistaking her. Sitting there, was Debbie Ocean. 

Lou's first instinct was to run, leave the Starbucks and never return, but her heart said something else, and her legs started carrying her to Debbie's table.

She cleared her throat, and Debbie looked up. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head when she saw Lou. Lou couldn't smile, her heart was in her throat. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, and huffed.

"Hi," Lou said, barely audible.

"Lou," said Debbie. It was one word, one syllable, but it was filled with more emotion than Lou had ever heard. 

And Lou understood. Debbie was afraid.

"Please come home with me," Lou said, her mouth going faster than her brain.

"I-" Debbie hesitated, she looked at the floor. "Yes, ok."

Debbie shut her laptop and got up. The two walked silently to Lou's car, in a trance.

When they got in and the doors were shut, Debbie attacked Lou with a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said, burrowing her face into Lou's shoulder.

Lou hugged Debbie back, and they sat in that position for several minutes.

"What happened?" Lou broke the silence.

Debbie retreated back to her seat.

"I thought you deserved better than me. I'm a criminal that hasn't had a healthy relationship with anyone in her whole life. Then I wanted you anyway, but I thought it was too late to go back. That you had probably already found someone else," Debbie looked Lou right in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Sounds unlike you to doubt yourself," said Lou.

"We all do."

Lou took in Debbie's face, but she didn't for long because then they were kissing. It was unlike the other times because it was filled with passion and regret and unspoken sorrys. It was slower than before, but had a rushed feeling to it, like it was the end of the world and they had to kiss, had to love each other, before the sun blew up and destroyed the earth.

Lou pulled away.

"I love you, Debbie," she said. "Or, at least I want to."

Debbie smiled, her eyebrows turned down. 

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear that,"

Lou kissed Debbie one more time, then started the car to drive home.

~

"This is genius," said Debbie. "This- I don't think Danny could've even come up with this."

Lou had explained the heist she had planned to Debbie. It felt like a proposal.

"So... You're in?" asked Lou.

"I'm fucking in," said Debbie.

~

A few months later, Lou and Debbie were strutting around Lou's house in two-tenths of Zachary Token's collection, debating whether to keep it or try to sell it on the black market somewhere.

And they were happy.


End file.
